


more

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: “For fuck’s sake, hyung,” Kihyun breathes out heavily, “I know you can fuck me harder thanthat.”





	more

“For fuck’s sake, hyung,” Kihyun breathes out heavily, “I know you can fuck me harder than _that_.” 

Hoseok can hear the smirk in Kihyun’s voice even if he can’t see his face, Kihyun currently bent over Hoseok’s desk, Kihyun’s dress pants and underwear pooled around his ankles as Hoseok grips tight to Kihyun’s hips and pounds into him from behind, Hoseok’s much more expensive dress pants simply unzipped and Hoseok’s silk tie loose around his neck, his freshly-pressed suit jacket long discarded somewhere on the floor in a wrinkled heap. 

Hoseok can hear Kihyun taunting him, but he can also hear the deep blush on Kihyun’s cheeks, and the wetness in his eyes, the bright pink of his lips and the sheen of spit still coating his swollen mouth from the blowjob he had given Hoseok just minutes ago. And of course, Hoseok can hear the gorgeous, high-pitched moans that spill out of Kihyun’s throat each time Hoseok grunts and hits him deeper inside, pressing his fingers hard into Kihyun’s delicate skin. 

They’re in Hoseok’s office, and it’s about 9pm. Everyone else had gone home hours ago, but Lee Hoseok, the ever-dutiful CEO of a multi-million-dollar investment firm, had stayed behind to finish up some documents along with the assistance of his secretary, the hardworking, intelligent, and endlessly fascinating Yoo Kihyun whom Hoseok had grown quite fond of since he started working here just a few months ago and their special relationship began. 

Kihyun had been teasing Hoseok all day today, cooing at him over the phone when he’d announce clients, giving him this sinful, heated look from underneath his long, dark eyelashes every time he came into Hoseok’s office to deliver documents or to bring him coffee. It was a voice and a look that had had all day to simmer, to get right under Hoseok’s skin and run his blood hot until Hoseok had been practically squirming in his expensive leather office chair by the time that the work day was over. 

And like clockwork, when the last employee had gone home for the night, Kihyun had slipped into Hoseok’s office and before Hoseok could even blink, had corned him right up against the glass window wall overlooking the city, cupping Hoseok through his pants and tugging on Hoseok’s earlobe with his teeth. 

From there, one heated makeout session had led to an even hotter blowjob had led to where they are now, and Kihyun can just never quit his teasing. Even like this, completely at Hoseok’s mercy, Kihyun’s ferocity and fire never extinguish, but only grow hotter and brighter. It’s why he drives Hoseok crazy, drives Hoseok absolutely wild from the moment that they met. 

“I’m falling asleep here, hyung,” Kihyun whines as Hoseok thrusts into him over and over again, Kihyun’s body moving back and forth on the desk with the power of Hoseok’s thrusts, and despite his words, Kihyun whimpers as Hoseok releases Kihyun’s hips and bends over to hover on top of him on the desk, leaning on his forearms on either side of Kihyun’s head with his muscular chest pressed to Kihyun’s back, lending more power and a slightly different angle to his thrusts. 

And they’re both getting close, Hoseok starting to feel the heat flood through him and pool down at his cock, Kihyun starting to clench around him and moan loud and in perfect time with the rhythm of Hoseok fucking him, and Hoseok can’t resist, stopping suddenly and leaning back to stand, Kihyun letting out a yell of frustration and banging his fists on the desk like a bratty toddler throwing a tantrum. 

Hoseok doesn’t waste a moment then, pulling out of Kihyun quickly only to grab him by the waist and turn him over onto his back, Kihyun’s eyes wide and his face flushed red as Hoseok makes quick work of sliding right back inside, grabbing onto the backs of Kihyun’s thighs and bending Kihyun’s legs back, resting Kihyun’s bent knees over his shoulders and thrusting right into him again, Kihyun going breathless at the sudden change in position and at Hoseok’s unceasing stamina. 

And Hoseok loves it like this, Kihyun splayed out on his back, the two of them staring into each other’s eyes, mouths hanging open in filthy sounds as Hoseok keeps going, and as Hoseok starts to go even faster and harder, the whole desk shaking beneath them from Hoseok’s strength, Kihyun’s eyes flutter closed and he grips onto Hoseok’s hands gripping onto the backs of Kihyun’s thighs, holding himself wide open, and he starts moaning “yes” over and over again, until he’s screaming it out as they both approach their climax together. 

They come at about the same time and Kihyun cries in pleasure as Hoseok collapses on top of him with a long, low shudder, the two of them floating back down to Earth together with heavy, heaving breaths. 

And in the few moments when Hoseok’s body is flooded with endorphins, with his face pressed into Kihyun’s throat, as Kihyun clings to him and moans over and over again right into his ear, Hoseok feels strange, suddenly. 

Kihyun is just so beautiful, in every conceivable way. He’s the most beautiful thing that Hoseok has ever seen, and the truth is, Hoseok thinks he might be in love with him. 

The sex is amazing, by far the best that Hoseok has ever had, but Hoseok has always been the romantic type, and he and Kihyun, while they’ve had this after-hours affair going on for months now, Hoseok realizes then exactly what he wants. 

He wants _more_. 

But not just for himself, no. He wants to give Kihyun more, he wants to give Kihyun everything that he deserves. 

And so, Hoseok pants and Kihyun wheezes beneath him, and Hoseok leans up, pushes up above Kihyun to look right into his eyes again. He gives him a soft smile, his eyes shining with fondness. 

“Could I take you out to dinner sometime?” Hoseok asks.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
